harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Griselda Marchbanks
Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks, CDMG, APMO, fdBB, was a witch, who served as Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority that ran the O.W.L., N.E.W.T. and W.O.M.B.A.T. examinations from the late 19th century to, at least, the early 21st century. Before resigning in 1995, Madam Marchbanks was one of the Wizengamot elders. Biography Early life Griselda Marchbanks was born no later than the 1870s. She presumably attended Hogwarts School in her youth. Professional life exam paper, naming Professor Marchbanks as Governor of the W.E.A.]] Working for the Ministry of Magic By the late 1890s, Professor Marchbanks was already working for the Wizarding Examinations Authority in the capacity of examiner. She personally tested Albus Dumbledore in both his Transfiguration and Charms practical Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. She held Dumbledore in great esteem from then on as he did magic she had never seen the likes of before. At some point in her life, Marchbanks was made a member of the Wizengamot. 1995–1996 school year In the 1995–1996 school year, Dolores Umbridge was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School by then-Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge. Professor Marchbanks, along with Tiberius Ogden, resigned from the Wizengamot in protest of Umbridge's appointment. Subsequently, Marchbanks was accused of having ties to "subversive goblin groups" by the Daily Prophet. Daily Prophet article: "Madam Marchbank sic Denies Links to Subversive Goblin Groups".]] Later that school year, Umbridge became Headmistress of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) When Marchbanks arrived at the Castle with her colleagues from the W.E.A. to administer the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, she showed no signs of respect for Umbridge, expressing scorn at the belief that the Ministry could catch Albus Dumbledore. She examined a variety of students in Harry Potter's year, including Draco Malfoy in his Charms practical, Harry Potter in his Divination practical and all the fifth-years in the Potions and Astronomy practicals. It is not known whether if she was reinstated in the Wizengamot after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and subsequent sacking of Umbridge or not. After the war After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Marchbanks continued to work in the W.E.A. in her post of Governor. Behind the scenes *Professor Marchbanks is ancient in age, as she examined Albus Dumbledore during his N.E.W.T.s in 1899. J. K. Rowling's W.O.M.B.A.T. claimed she was still working placing her approximate age today at least in her 130s, and possibly even older. *Along with the other O.W.L. examiners, Professor Marchbanks was omitted from the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. However, Dolores Umbridge is seen supervising the Charms theory exam. *In an early draft of the fifth film, Professor Marchbanks is male. Etymology The name "Griselda" is possibly derived from the Germanic elements gris "grey" and hild "battle". It is not attested as a Germanic name. This was the name of a patient wife in medieval tales by Boccaccio and Chaucer. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''J.K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''Harry Potter Limited Edition'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Professors Category:Wizarding Examinations Authority personnel Category:Wizards Category:Wizengamot members